roalddahlfandomcom-20200213-history
Competion
Competition Hello everyone! I, Christopher Peterson, have decided to make a story section. See who wins. Make sure your version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory''is in a form of a script and be sure you add new characters: Veronica Gloop (Augustus Gloop's gluttonous sister), Tommy Salt (Veruca's Spoiled twin brother), Johnny Beauregard (Violet's gum-addicted brother), Tian Teavee (Mike's television-obsessed sister), an d Tootie Bucket (Charlie's sister). And make sure you alter the rooms in Ronald Dahl's story as fallows: *'The Chocolate Room:' The garden made of candy shall be either smaller or bigger than any other garden. And the the pipes shall be as thin as a rake. *'The Inventing Room:' Add your machine that your own candy. And give this room and other machines some color. *'The Nut Room:' Please add alot of chutes. *'WonkaVison:' The Camera shall be 50 ft taller than a normal one. Example '''Mike Teavee:' to his sister who presses a few buttons, then stand infront of the camera Look! We're gonna be the first poeple ever to be sent by television. Tian: she and Mike begin to dissappear as the lights from the camera lense shine on them See you later echoing alligator, gator, gator, gator! Mr.Teavee in panic THEY'RE GONE!? [Augustus and Veronica get stuck in a pipe and struggles to get free. Then '''WHOOF!' They shoot upward, their screaming slowly fades out.]'' Mrs. Gloop: They disappeared! Mr. Gloop: goes out-of-control Call a Plumber, call the th police, call th fire brigade, do something or our children will be mashed like a marshmellow. Wonka: angrily WHY DO YOU EVEN THINK THAT!? THAT PIPE GOES TO THE CHOCOLATE SMELTING ROOM! Mrs. Gloop gulps Ooompa-Loompa comes over Wonka: Please take the couple to the Chocolate Smelting Room, before their kids get chilled to a -120(o) Ferenhite, or was that celsius? Well anways,if that happens the chocolate will trap them. Prize The winner will get a chance to make his/her own wiki. A Random and Uncredited Story Mr Wonka: "Okay, children. First we will go to my most beloved creation: The Chocolate Room, (the crowd stands in aw) See my Chocolate River? Ten thousand Gallons an hour. An the pipes suck it up carry them to every room here. Veronica: Can we eat anything? Wonka: Eat Anything? Of course! It is HUGE! It is bigger than the largest garden in the world! Here it is. Johnny: Is there any gum? Violet: Yeah, what he said. Mike: Is there a television set around here? Wonka: No. It is better. Charlie & Tootie: Is it chocolate? Tommy: Daddy, I want my chocolate now! Veruca: Me too! Mr. Salt: Something's moving over there! Who are they? Wonka: Oompa Loompas from Loompaland, of course and oh, what a jungle it is. Nothing but Wangadoodles, and Vermicous Knids. Veruca: Look! LOOK! The Gloop kids are drink Augustus: This is so creamy and delicious! Wonka: Nooo! Wait! It is now contaminated! (Veronica and Augustus fall in and get sucked up the pipe.) Mr. Gloop: Help us! Save them! Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory